Shinabiru Amefuri
by Sarudoshi
Summary: the pack is reborn in a modern world unfamiliar to them. living as humans should be easy... right? but the ghosts of the past are beginning to come out of the woodwork. will things turn back to the way they once were? and where is Cheza in all of this? KibaOC, TsumeOC, HigeBlue/ R&R please. rating might go up later on for language and some smut. no lemons.
1. Gray Rain

_this is just a test-run for another WR fic i started last year. ironic enough, it's a year to this day.. go figure. lol_  
_anyway, review please. thanks~ reviews really help me to keep writing! ^^_

disclaimer: **the Wolf's Rain pack belong to BONES/ Nikki and Eri are mine. enjoy~**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::  
NIKKI:  
:::::::::::::::::::::**

Rain beat down softly on the gray city.

The stale stink of mid-spring rain mixed with the other scents that surrounded her and flooded her nostrils didn't lighten her mood any more than she d have half-heartedly hoped they would.

She'd been reborn, just as she knew and prayed everyone else had.

Aside from her brother, that is. He'd luckily found her only two days after she d come to this city she forgot the name of, taking her in automatically.

Although he nagged her about finding a job or going back to college, he didn't really give much of a damn on what she did so long as he found her waiting on him when he came home from work.

There was one more thing to her new life: she was a wolf again.

It saddened her to find that as far as either she or her brother knew she was the only one who had been granted the opportunity to keep her fur.  
What saddened her more was the fact that she longed for her mate, the white wolf with piercing amber eyes and an untamed ferocity that surpassed her own.

She dreamt repeatedly of the last night they d spent; it wasn't sitting under stars and enjoying each other's company that was certain.  
The old feeling of her stomach knotting inside her at forcibly smelling his spilled blood haunted her in her sleep.

She exhaled wearily, perking up when a high school girl rushed past her, bumping into her shoulder and yelping an apology over her shoulder as she continued on her way through the crowd.

She glanced back at the girl and rubbed her shoulder absently, shoving her fists in her pockets and continuing on her way as she effortlessly weaved through the bustling afternoon traffic of the sidewalk.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::  
KIBA:  
:::::::::::::::::::::::**

"I told ya, get outta my damn restaurant, punk-nosed brat!"

The yell of the restaurant manager followed him as he sprinted out the back door and ran down the side alley through the back, the squat man's smaller footsteps fading as he kept running.

He stopped running once he was sure he was at least ten blocks away from the high-end Bar and Grill restaurant he'd snuck out of merely half an hour ago, slowing his pace to a calm walk as he soaked in the relative silence of the alleys he often frequented.

Two weeks in this city and he was still jobless ontop of being a college dropout after feeling like he had to do something with himself.

He placed his hands in his faded jacket s pockets and perked up slightly when he felt soft drops of rain fall on his nose, lifting his gaze to see another spring shower had started, continuing to hit him softly.

He exhaled quietly and lowered his head to continue walking.

It was a strange thing to him to find that he felt like he d been missing something now that he had come to this city.  
It felt like he was missing part of his soul, almost; like there was a hole there that was shaped like a girl.

But just who was this girl? And why did he feel like he knew her from somewhere far away? And why the hell did he feel so _strongly _the want to be with her?

He sighed quietly and decided to abandon the alleys to a more peaceful thinking place.  
A place he d found had swiftly grown on him while he was in this city.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::  
NIKKI:  
:::::::::::::::::::::::**

She wordlessly cursed the heavens for the rain as she trotted across the street to cross over to the sidewalk that surrounded the park that stood between the business and entertainment districts.

She often thought of it as a literal irony that a peaceful place was stuck between two of the city s most populated areas; though she had to admit that the scents of the city seemed to fade out as she continued into the park s green canopies and brush, walking along the gravel trail with her hands in her leather jacket s pockets and her mind off on other things.  
The rain didn't really breach the thick canopies small crevices in the leaves, much to her relief.

She hated getting wet. And yet here she was in the middle of a spring shower, in the park.

_Yet another contradiction_, she thought to herself with a rueful smirk.

She sighed and noticed there were very few people in the park, today; she summed it up to it only being Tuesday.  
As she continued walking, a familiar scent filled her nostrils; the rest of the park s various scents disappearing automatically when this new scent invaded her nose.

Her feet came to a halt as she widened her eyes alertly; soft rain, fir trees and winter air She knew that scent anywhere!

She ran off and followed the scent, praying the one who had it was close by.  
Her feet came to another halt as she stopped a few yards away from a black park bench, her eyes focusing abruptly on the person who sat on it.

A young man preferably in his early 20s, 21 or 22 maybe, with wild brown hair and pale skin wearing a brown faded leather jacket, loose white shirt, worn blue jeans, and black sneakers sat there, seeming to be off in his own world as he stared at nothing in particular.

She felt her heart swell in her throat as she walked forward.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**KIBA:  
:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Birds chirped softly in the trees nearby.

He rubbed his arm absently, closing his eyes and exhaling quietly.  
A strangely familiar presence disturbed his silent solace, making him open an eye to see he wasn't alone.

A young woman most likely in her early 20s, 21-22 at least with jet black hair done in an edgy bob and olive skin wearing a black leather jacket, tomboyish baby blue shirt that fell to her lower thighs, tight black jeans, and sturdy black combat boots stood to the side.  
He inwardly perked up at seeing she stared at him with striking sky-blue eyes, the unkempt locks of black hair slightly shielding her left eye from vision.

This girl, she felt so _familiar_...!

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, perking her ears.

The blue-eyed girl blinked and stared at him again. "Is it really you; and I'm not dreaming?" She wondered softly, her voice reminding him of clear bells ringing.  
He blinked back in confusion. "You look familiar..." He replied musingly.  
She looked at him sharply for a moment. "I know you. I remember you, Kiba." She finished softly, perking his ears alertly.  
He looked at her suspiciously. "How d you know my name?" He asked.  
The girl blinked again before her sky blue gaze softened. "You don t remember me. I'm Nikki. You and me, we, uh we went on a trip together. A long time ago." She explained, seeming to hesitate to explain exactly _how_they knew each other.

He raised a brow before a slight smirk adorned his lips. "You have a nice name. So we went on a trip together, huh? That would explain things." He mused.

She blinked and blushed humbly. "Thanks. Wait a minute, what things?" She wondered.

He perked an ear as the smirk fell from his face. "It's nothing. It's nice to see you again, Nikki..."

He cringed inwardly as his stomach growled loudly, a reminder that he'd barely managed to down a glass of water back at the restaurant before the manager had chased him out.

She noticed the slight tinge of embarrassed pink spread across his pale cheeks and giggled softly. "You're hungry, too, then? I know a place, c'mon." She offered, perking his ears and directing his cold blue eyes onto her.

"I don t have any money..." He began.

She shrugged, "I don t mind. I was gonna buy, anyway. So ya can either come with me or starve. Choice is yours." She mused calmly, placing her hands back in her pockets and walking towards the nearest exit, keeping an ear perked to hear his footsteps following hers.

His stomach growled at him again.

He sighed and stood, "Hang on." He declared defeatedly, watching her pause to let him catch up and walk at her side.

Although he felt like he could cope another day without food, his stomach protested greatly against doing that; so he gave in and took the offered temptation.

And besides that, he felt like he should go with this girl who abruptly recognized him.

* * *

_review please. thanks everyone~ ^^_


	2. Nothing I've Ever Known

::_"Nothing I've Ever Known" - Bryan Adams_::

_**02. Nothing I've Ever Known**_

* * *

**:::::::::::::::  
NIKKI:  
:::::::::::::::**

She blinked and watched as he scarfed down another basket of French fries with a calm speed that sort of irked her, noting that this was a side to him he rarely showed her in the past.

He glanced up at feeling like he was being watched and met her curious blue eyes, feeling – and brushing the feeling away quickly – like he was being watched by a wolf.

"Sorry. It's just I haven't eaten today." He apologized, wiping his mouth with the side of his hand and flashing a slightly sheepish smile.

She shook her head and smiled gently. "It's alright, I get what y'mean. So how long've you been in the city?" She asked.

He blinked and glanced away. "Two weeks. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I felt like I needed to find something here. Something was missing, in my life." He answered quietly.

She raised a brow. "'Something missing', huh? Like what?" She wondered innocently, honestly feeling that it was her he was referring to, albeit was conceited of her to think that.

He let a slight smile plague his lips. "I'm not sure, exactly." He paused and looked out at the rainy day outside the diner they'd stopped at and exhaled quietly, reaching to run a hand through his unruly brown hair. "I'm not even sure on why I'm telling you this. I barely know you, and even if I do know you from someplace else, I don't remember much of anything." He declared, looking away out of habit as he felt her stare bore into his head.

She frowned softly. "Well what do you remember?" She wondered quietly, perking his ears.

He met her saddened blue eyes and inwardly winced as he silently wondered why seeing her sad angered him at not being able to do anything about it. "I remember snow, and I… I hear someone screaming my name. I don't know. That's all I can remember." He said softly, finally tearing his gaze off hers to look at the half-empty glass of water that sat infront of him.

_Snow_? She wondered inwardly, the memory of the last few minutes of her previous life flashing in her mind's eye as she remembered feeling so tired and seeing snow falling down on her and… she winced as she remembered seeing his weary gentle smile on his pale face that was marred with scratches and cuts, his cold blue eyes staring at her before they'd died in each other's arms that day.

"Nikki; you okay?" His calm voice perked her ears and burst her thought-bubble.

She blinked and looked at him, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm all right, I just spaced out. Sorry." She chuckled.

His eyes softened slightly. "It's OK, I was just curious." He waved it off.

She nodded and glanced out at the rain that'd slowed down outside, turned to a soft drizzle. "My brother's probably wondering where I am." She muttered moreso to herself.

His ears pricked as he looked down apologetically. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to keep you so long…" He said quietly.

She blinked and looked at him, smiling and waving her hand absently. "It's not you, it was my idea. Look, do you have a place to sleep?" She asked gently, perking his ears again.

His cold blue eyes blinked back and ogled her confusedly. "Well, not really, but I don't want to mooch off of a stranger." He answered truthfully.

She smirked. "Ya won't be moochin', I don't mind taking you in; it's the least I can do, aside from meeting you again. So what d'you say?" She reassured gently, staring at his slightly awed blue gaze.

Kiba exhaled and ran a hand through his hair again in semi-reluctant defeat. "Well, all right, since you insist." He obliged.

Nikki beamed. "Awesome. In that case, let's get moving before the moon rises." She chuckled, withdrawing a ten dollar bill and a few ones to pay for their meal out of her jacket pocket and scooting out of the booth.

He smiled slightly, finding her odd phrase interesting. As well as a memory-taunt.  
He followed her exit out of the diner.

**::::::::::::::::::  
KIBA:  
::::::::::::::::::**

Now that they were walking and talking once or twice in and out of the strangely companionable silence, he found that he felt so close to her, as if she was his old girlfriend or someone he knew he could depend on to be at his back through thick or thin.

Aside from being attracted to the petite rebellious young woman walking at his side, he felt like he could tell her anything and she would listen and comfort him and support whatever came to his mind without a doubt; he briefly entertained himself with a deluded fantasy of sleeping peacefully in her arms, absent from the noises and smells of the world around them as he felt like he could finally be at peace with everything while holding her to his chest.

He exhaled softly as another shower started.

The image of the girl-shaped hole in his soul had become slightly visual, at this point; it took the form of a girl's back facing his eyes, with shoulder-length jet black hair and a black jacket on her back, her face withheld from his sight.

The rest of the image he couldn't see.

"Oi." Her finger jabbed into the side of his belly.

He flinched and shot a look at her. "Don't do that." He scolded.

She met his scowl with a calm stare before she scoffed quietly and finally looked away. "Well don't talk to me like I'm a kid. We're the same age, ya know." She pointed out.

Kiba blinked. "Since when?" He wondered, slightly teasing and slightly curious.

Nikki shrugged. "I've known you long enough to know we're both twenty-two." She answered calmly.

He lifted a brow before he scoffed quietly and shook his head. "If you say so." He muttered, looking away.

She looked at him with softened blue eyes. "So is there anything else you can remember?" She asked quietly, perking his ears.

He glanced at her to see there was concern in her eyes, her slightly annoyed stare he saw seconds ago faded from her face to let her eyes soften when she stared at him.

He quieted and looked away, ignoring the gentle sting the rain had on his exposed face and arms.  
"I'm not sure. I mean, this is probably going to sound crazy, but there was this girl. She… she's the one I feel I need to find. She was the only one I knew who would have my back and not care what trouble we faced. Just as long as we made it out together." He blinked and looked at her before lowering his gaze. "I really shouldn't be telling you this." He mused with a wry half chuckle.

Nikki shook her head, briefly shedding the rain droplets from her hair. "No, it's alright." She assured him, blushing slightly before her eyes softened again. "I don't mind, honestly. Do you mind if I ask what she looked like?" She asked softly.

Kiba glanced at her and saw that she wished to help; he smiled to himself. "She was short, about your height, with black hair and blue eyes like yours; she was kind of reckless, but she was kind. And passionate. Though she could kick your ass, if she wanted to." He chuckled, his eyes softening. "She was the most stubborn girl I'd ever met." He imagined seeing her laughing lightly at something amusing, seeing her blue eyes gleaming happily at him as she grinned.

She blushed slightly as he basically depicted her, how she appeared in the past; she wanted to scream at him that it was her he was walking with, her he was describing to, her that so wanted to embrace him tightly.

But a nagging feeling in the back of her mind strictly advised against doing those things and letting him remember on his own.

It pained her to wait it out, this amnesiatic curse that'd been bestowed on her companion.

**::::::::::::::::::**  
**NIKKI:**  
**::::::::::::::::::**

She twisted the key in the lock, unlocking the apartment door and letting him in first, closing the door behind her and locking it calmly.  
He looked about the relatively decent-sized apartment living room and glanced at her.

"Well, this's my humble abode." She mused calmly, shedding her coat on the faded blue armchair next to the TV screen and smiled at him.

He nodded. "It's nice." He offered, smiling slightly at her. "Thanks again for deciding to take me in." He added.

She shrugged. "It wasn't much of a big deal. I'm sure my brother won't mind…"

"'Won't mind' _what_, exactly?" A familiar voice wondered accusingly from the kitchen.

Nikki grimaced and met her brother's curious emerald gaze with a slightly apologetic look. "Um, it's a bit of a long story, actually. But what the hell're you doing in the kitchen? Ya've never cooked in your life!" She shot back, folding her arms over her chest habitually.

He snorted; as he made to fire back to her dubious suspicion, his eyes turned to meet the stare of the blue-eyed young man that'd accompanied his sister, briefly surveying his rebellious garb and hair before his eyes widened slightly.

"It can't be…" He stepped out from poking his head out of the kitchen doorway to step into the living room, standing as tall as the younger man as his amber eyes forever stared him down with something like awe and relief.

He blinked and took in his clad-in-black garb and silver hair and widened his eyes slightly in response. "Tsume? Wait, then you're…" He turned to stare wide-eyed at his female companion.

She looked back with tears welling in the corners of her eyes, a watery grin formed on her lips.

"Oh God, Nikki!" Kiba exclaimed, pulling her towards him to embrace her tightly.

Nikki laughed and wept at the same time, grinning at him as he hoisted her high before setting her back down to the floor, keeping his arms fastened around her waist like a tight vice-grip.

He buried his face into her neck and laughed with her, pulling back to smile happily at her still watery smile. "All these years… I almost thought I'd never see you again." He spoke quietly, brushing the tears away from her eyes out of habit.

She laughed gently and held his hand to her cheek. "I kept praying I'd see you again, and now you're here, and _alive_…" She smiled warmly.

Kiba chuckled softly and brought her to be crushed gently against his chest, relieved to be able to hold her in his arms again.

"Ya know, I think the food's fixing to burn in the oven." Tsume spoke up, directing their gazes to meet his patient scowl, an oven mitt tucked in the crook of his left arm as they folded over his chest.

Nikki reluctantly released him of her arms, smirking at her brother. "I know, I know; I'm on it." She sighed, dragging Kiba by the hand into the kitchen and snatching the oven mitt from her brother's arm.

Tsume watched them enter the kitchen with a slight smile. _Good to have you back, Kiba_, he thought to himself, turning to go wash up in the hallway bathroom.

Now the nightmares would end.

**::::::::::::::::::  
KIBA:  
::::::::::::::::::**

Nikki hadn't changed much, he noted as he watched her check on the cooking chicken in the oven before straightening to pull some vegetables out from the fridge.

She was still the same tough, kind and passionate young woman she'd been when they first met, so many years ago.

And he still loved her as he'd loved her back then, too.

A wooden spoon poked him in the belly, jolting him back to reality.

Kiba blinked and looked up to see a curious stare fixed on him, concern glinting in those sky-colored eyes he'd longed to see after so many years without them.

"You musta gone deaf in the time we were apart. I was asking if you wanted to help me cook. I need you to help me dice up the vegetables." She sighed, shooting him a pleading look he knew in his heart he'd be willing to do anything for.

He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Sorry, I spaced out. But yeah, I'll help. Just hand me a knife." He declared, straightening from sitting at the counter's bar and standing before her.

She rolled her eyes knowingly and smirked, reaching on her tip-toes to kiss his nose. "You're awesome." She said lightly, handing him a clean knife and three tomatoes.  
"Just don't cut yourself; I don't want Tsume to think I got mad at you and tried to knife you or anything." She warned with a wry smirk, turning to tend to cutting up the lettuce.

Kiba let his gaze linger on her curved hips for a second longer before shaking his head and finding a cutting board, poising the knife over the top of the first tomato and slicing it, continuing the rhythm and being wary of cutting his fingers.

"So when did you learn to cook?" He wondered aloud, perking her ears as she bent to check on the chicken.

"Like... twelve years ago? I learned to cook when my mom got sick, and well, someone had to feed Tsume and my dad, right?" Nikki replied with a shrug, ignoring the old nostalgia in her gut whenever she talked openly about her dead mother.

Kiba raised a brow. "When did she pass away?" He asked with a softer tone, feeling like an idiot for asking such a thing even when his curiosity got the better of him.

She tossed the stump of the lettuce into the trash. "Four years later." She replied.

He looked down at the tomato and started cutting up the second one. "I'm sorry. Now I feel like an ass for making you remember that…" He began apologetically.

Nikki looked over at him. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault; hell, I was just a kid when she died so it's nothing major." She laughed weakly and smiled.

Kiba glanced over at her and frowned softly, hating that she had to go through such pain, lowering his gaze and cutting up the third tomato. "OK. I'm still sorry, though." He added quietly, perking her ears.

She raised both brows. "For what?" She asked.

He narrowly dodged cutting his left index finger open, keeping his gaze down. "For not finding you sooner. You were the first person I wanted to find after I was old enough to be on my own; I hate it that you had to go through the pain of losing your mother…" He finally finished cutting the tomatoes, scowling at his accomplished work.

"Kiba."

A hand was placed on his arm, making him dart a glance to the side to meet her concerned blue gaze.  
He stared at her with a wordless apology in his eyes.

She finally lowered her gaze and exhaled softly, her hand on his arm rising to be placed on his cheek; he held her hand to his face, staring down at her.

"You think I don't regret not finding you sooner, too? Kiba, I… Ever since that horrible day, I've wanted to look for you. God, I missed you so much it hurt!" She sniffed, using her free hand to wipe the gathering tears away with a weak laugh. "Kiba, I love you so much. And I sure as hell am _**not**_ furious with you for not showing sooner. So don't beat yourself up over not finding me earlier, okay? Please." She whispered the last word softly, staring up at him.

Kiba nodded and then held her hand to his cheek, wiping her tears away, releasing her hand to hold her face in his grip, tipping her chin upward. "I love you too. I've always loved you. And I'm glad you're back." He added quietly.

Nikki blushed and smiled softly, shaking free of his grip to crush herself to his chest, feeling him squeeze her gently. "I'm glad too, Kiba." She said softly.

He nuzzled into her neck, kissing her throat tenderly. "You're still short." He mused, his voice at her ear making her shiver and her true form writhe slightly.

She giggled and smirked, hugging his shoulders. "Jackass." She grumbled.

"Wolf princess." He replied, hearing her laugh.

Oh, how he'd missed hearing her laugh.

* * *

_**review please! thanks guys~ :D**_


	3. Only You

_::"Only You" by Ellie Goulding/ Halcyon (2012)::_

**_03. Only You_**

* * *

**:::::::::::  
NIKKI:  
:::::::::::**

She looked up as he pulled on the hand-me-down gray muscle-shirt Tsume had let him have and walk forward to plop down on the edge of her bed.

Having Kiba in her room was… _interesting_.

She'd dreamed of it on occasion in the past, but having him visibly sitting with her on her bed was a wholly different experience altogether.  
The idea that he would sleep with her was enough to make her shiver. It'd been too long a time since they'd fucked, she knew this, and any intimate dream she'd had in the past would make the lower part of her belly heat up in want.

So having Kiba – the wolf she'd fallen hard for ever since that day when she'd intervened in a death match between him and her older brother – sitting with her, on the bed, in a muscle-shirt and shorts that showed off his lean-muscled arms and legs, was almost enough to drive her to topple him and make him hers again.

As she was pondering this, his pale hand reached to push her bangs from her forehead, snapping her out of her trance.

Nikki blinked and looked up to meet his curious blue stare.  
"You all right?" He asked softly.

She blushed and nodded. "I'm fine." She said, looking away for fear of actually doing what she wanted to do to him.  
He raised a brow and released her cheek.

"You're not afraid, are you?" He wondered, a wry smirk forming on the corner of his mouth; the Nikki he knew like the back of his hand was never really one to be fearful (if anything, she was quite the opposite!).

She blushed again and scoffed, keeping her gaze away from him and fixed on a poster of 'Nightmare' on the far wall.  
"No! What the hell would I be afraid of, anyway?" She barked, snorting.

Kiba smirked slightly. "Me." He replied.

Nikki finally looked at him, scowling at the idea.  
"Pssh, hell no. I said it before, didn't I? I'm not afraid of you. I never _was_ afraid of you." She grumbled, staring boldly at him.  
_  
There's my girl_, he thought, allowing the smirk to remain on his lips. "Well in that case, prove it." He declared challengingly, perking her ears.

She felt her ears lower slightly at his challenge, despite her will ordering her to stand firm and call his bluff. "Name it." She growled.  
Kiba pondered.  
"Hmm…" He began, putting a finger to his chin and thinking for a moment before coming up with an idea.  
"Close your eyes." He instructed, perking her ears.

Nikki blinked and scowled. "Why?" She wondered.

He sighed. "Just do it." He replied.  
She pursed her lips in a pout and exhaled, obeying as her eyes closed reluctantly.

Kiba gently brought a hand to her cheek, watching her hands reach to grab his shoulders reflexively, smiling softly before he lowered his lips to plant on hers tenderly.

Nikki's eyes opened briefly at feeling his lips on hers, blushing before closing them again and kissing back slowly.

He smiled again and gently pulled her closer to be crushed to his chest, kissing deeply; his arms ensnared around her waist as she scooted herself to sit in his lap and wrap her arms around his neck.

She moaned softly when his tongue gently showed itself into her mouth and wrapped around her own, knotting her fingers in his wild brown hair and pressing her breasts against his chest.

Kiba groaned softly at feeling her breasts pressed to his chest, feeling her nipples hardened at being so close to him and feeling the same want he shared in, settling onto his back as she adjusted to his change in posture and clung tightly to him.  
Nikki shivered against him and gasped for air as he reluctantly pulled away to catch his breath, his eyes hazy as he stared up at her equally hazy blue stare.

He saw her blush slightly at the new position, smiling softly as he noted to himself that she looked completely adorable when she blushed, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek.  
She smiled back and held his hand to her cheek. "Was that your brilliant idea?" She wondered curiously, a teasing note in her voice as he saw her grin softly.  
Kiba chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Part of it." He answered lightly, perking her ears.

Nikki raised a brow. "'Part of it'?" She began to ask before yelping softly as he flipped her onto her back, towering over her on his knees as he stared calmly down at her flustered face.  
She blushed and pursed her lips again, looking at him. "Jerk." She muttered.  
He smirked pleasedly. "Princess." He replied.

Nikki rolled her eyes.  
"If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, at least let me change." She pointed out with a sigh, reluctant to get out from under him.

Kiba pouted before sighing as well and nodding. "Fiine. Don't take too long, though." He obliged, reluctantly rolling off her to let her get off the bed.

She turned to kiss him hard, shying just as he was about to hold her down. "You got it, love." She smirked and winked, trotting to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  
He quelled the swelling want that roared in his chest after tasting her lips a second time, lying on his back and staring up at the purple canopy cover of her wrought-iron four-poster, folding his arms behind his head.  
He sighed after a few moments' silence.

"Ready~." Her voice crooned from the opened bathroom door, perking his ears and making him sit up slightly to stare at her.

He blushed slightly at seeing her skimpy lingerie that was black lace and blue stripes, the bottom half of the top nothing but a thin black veil that covered her belly.

He cleared his throat and blushed at hearing her giggle. "H-How long've you had those?" He wondered, feeling like an idiot for stammering and finding her look so drop-dead hot in that lingerie that would only remain on her petite body for another ten minutes tops.

She shrugged. "17th birthday present from my aunt." She replied, finding him stammering and blushing – and most likely hard – too perfect a sight, as she walked forward to plop down next to him.

Kiba reflexively pulled her down to kiss her hard, feeling her shiver and kiss back. "Remind me to thank her if we ever meet." He mused.

Nikki smirked and nodded, kissing harder and biting his lip hungrily.  
"You got it." She replied as he pulled her choker off, groaning when he bit her neck, kissing her bruised neck slowly.

He grinned at hearing her groan, biting again before pulling back to kiss her again, his stubborn domination rampage being met with an equally stubborn rebellion rampage as she kissed roughly, coiling her fingers in his wild hair and wrapping her legs around his waist tightly.

She trembled slightly at finding she'd wanted him for too long, wanted to feel him so very badly and be kissed silly by this stubborn, brave, oh-so-hot wolf that made her howl inside.  
Kiba held onto one leg that was wrapped around his waist, knotting his fingers in her short hair and kissing hotly, hearing her softly moan his name between kisses.  
Nikki yelped softly when his hand at her leg groped her ass like he used to, stroking her upper thigh gently as the hot pool in her stomach got hotter as she predicted where his idle hand would go next.

He grinned inwardly at still being able to make her yelp whenever he groped her, releasing her thigh to lift the bottom part of her top to kiss down her belly and leave her to breathe, hearing her yelp again before shivering as her back arched, her hands clawing at his hair.

She clenched her teeth and bit back a growl as he slightly pulled her panties down her hips, retreating to kiss her hotly with renewed fire, making her knot her fingers in his hair and bite his lip.

God how she'd missed him!

**:::::::::::  
KIBA:  
:::::::::::**

Streaks of sunlight bounced off his face, forcing him to squint his eyes tighter.

He scowled and pulled part of the pillow to shield his eyes from the rising sun's light, hearing a quiet mumble at his side.  
He opened an eye to see her familiar head of shaggy jet black hair resting on his chest, her bare shoulders hunched up as she hugged his waist in her sleep.  
Kiba smiled fondly at seeing her, knowing that her being in his arms – and naked – wasn't a dream, that he'd actually found her the day before and they'd taken each other under the moonlight.

He opened both eyes to take note of the healing bite marks on her shoulders and neck, taking a glance at his own body to see she'd returned the love-bites with the same amount of want he'd felt the night before, most of them accumulated around his chest and neck and shoulders.  
_  
Talk about a wild night_, he thought, perking up at hearing her sigh in her sleep as she snuggled further into his body, her legs wrapping around his own beneath the blankets.

A sweatdrop formed on his brow as he realized she wasn't intending for him to go just yet.

Then again, it's not like he wanted to leave.

He hated the thought of abandoning her ever again and refused to do as such to the passionate young woman he'd fallen hard for so many years ago.  
She yawned and wrinkled her brow, opening her eyes partly and burying her nose into his collar-bone, closing her eyes tightly.

"What time is it?" She wondered, hating the sun that squinted at her and nearly blinded her when she opened her eyes.

He shrugged. "Ten-ish? I don't have a watch." He offered.

Nikki nodded, her eyes flying open after registering who was talking to her – and who she'd fucked the night before –, jerking her head up to look at his slightly sleepy blue stare.

Kiba met her stare with curiosity. "You OK, Nik?" He asked.

She sighed and lowered her head, pressing her cheek against his heart. "You're still here; I wasn't dreaming." She mused softly.  
He lifted a brow before smiling slightly. "I know, I felt the same way when I woke up too." He said with a wry chuckle.

Nikki smirked and lifted her head, looking up at him. "Well in that case, good morning." She greeted lightly.  
Kiba chuckled again and kissed her forehead softly. "Morning to you too, beautiful." He replied.

She slipped free of his arms to sit up in bed, wincing slightly as her pelvic muscles ached and her arms inwardly screamed at her to not move so much.

"Ow. Shit, how bad did we do last night?" She wondered with a slight grimace, looking at him.

He sat up as well and also felt sore, brushing off the grimace. "Not sure. You pulling out that little lingerie stunt was the trigger for it, that's all I know." He replied, rubbing his sore shoulder gingerly.

Nikki blushed and threw a glance over the edge of the bed at the cast aside black and blue clothing mixed with his own pajamas, rubbing her bruised neck.  
"I didn't hear you complaining about it last night." She shot back.  
Kiba rolled his eyes.  
"I doubt you could hear anything with all the moaning and screaming." He remarked, jibing her in the side.  
She blushed again and snorted, punching him in the belly. "Like yer one to talk." She growled.  
He smirked at her, pulling her forward to kiss her gently.

Nikki smiled softly, holding onto his cheek and kissing back. "Moron." She grumbled against his lips.  
Kiba grinned at hearing her scolding, cradling the back of her neck. "I missed that." He mused with a sigh, bumping foreheads and running a hand through her short black hair.

She blinked and then smirked softly, stealing a quick kiss.  
"What, me scolding you?" She wondered, yelping when he gently pulled her down to lie with him, straightening slightly to sit on his belly.  
He nodded. "Among other things." He replied.

Nikki lifted a brow and then blushed again, a wry smirk forming on her lips. "Such as?"

Kiba smiled and stroked her thigh, watching her hand lower to hold his hand there.  
"Your laugh, your tough act, your passion." He answered thoughtfully, noticing a light pink blush spread across her cheeks, making her look completely adorable.  
She smiled humbly. "My laugh, hmm? I didn't think my laugh was anythin' special." She mused.  
He rolled his eyes, sitting up slightly to kiss her. "The hell it isn't." He chided gently, holding her chin with two fingers.  
Nikki smiled again, kissing softly. "Yer still a moron, Wonder Boy." She teased with a quiet giggle.  
Kiba grinned and kissed gently, curling his fingers in her hair and holding her close to his chest.

She shivered slightly at being so close to his exposed body, pressing her lips to his in a slow kiss as her arms folded behind his neck, her fingers running down the back of his strong shoulders.

He groaned softly, kissing lovingly and inclining her head forward as his tongue entered her mouth and knotted with hers as a soft moan escaped her.

Nikki straddled his waist, gasping when he released her mouth to kiss hotly down her already-ravaged throat, digging her nails into his back and wrapping her legs around his waist tightly as he bit her tenderly.

Kiba moaned softly when she clung to him, groping her breast and dragging his fingers down her belly, hearing her yelp softly at his grope before groaning pleasedly.

She clenched her teeth and pulled back some to force him onto his back, straddling him and lowering to kiss him.  
He groaned softly and kissed gently, looking up at her as she pulled back and rocked on her knees, sitting back.

"What's wrong?" He wondered curiously, muddled half from still being sleepy and from feeling horny by her sudden straddling of his body.

Nikki shook her head. "Close your eyes: I want to show you something." She instructed.

Kiba stared at her for a moment longer before closing his eyes as instructed.

A warm nose nudged his cheek a moment later, making him open his eyes partly to see a pair of gentle silver eyes staring at him.

His eyes flew open as he saw a black she-wolf sitting before him on the bed, her silver eyes kind when his blue stare met her own; a blue crescent moon birthmark showed plainly on her right cheek, a reminder of his previous life, of what he was, of what he'd faced, of the death he'd fought against until his last dying breath.

"Nikki." He breathed in surprise; the wolf whined gently, wagging her tail before moving forward to lick his cheek happily.  
Kiba laughed gently and held onto her neck, curling his fingers in her dark black fur and stroking her fur softly, meeting her silver-eyed stare.  
"I knew I felt something different last night. It was you; **you **were the one who howled for me." He said, smiling widely as the she-wolf grinned back and nuzzled his cheek, making him hold onto her thick mane and rest his cheek against the side of her throat.

'You're not upset because I'm a wolf again?' Nikki asked him, nosing his jawline with her warm nose before pulling back to look at him as she donned her human guise.

He shook his head.  
"Not really. I'm glad one of us got a second chance, actually. I still love you, even when I can't share having fur a second time." He replied, holding her cheek gently.

She smiled softly and nodded, holding his hand to her cheek. "I'm glad for that, then." She mused.

Kiba smiled back, running a hand through her hair as he glanced to some of the still-healing bite marks that adorned her bare neck, remembering his own and smirking slightly.  
"That explains why my bite-marks are still tender." He muttered more to himself, perking her ears.

Nikki blushed and smiled sheepishly, lifting her free hand to stroke the bruises on her throat.  
"I didn't bite that hard." She pointed out with a slightly defensive note in her voice.

He blinked and shook his head. "No, but it's not like you were willing to hurt me then, either." He said.

She smiled humbly, sighing and sitting back on her knees. "Tsume's gone to work by now, so there's not much need to hide these." She deduced, indicating the bruises.

Kiba nodded and ran a hand through his hair absently. "For now, anyway." He added, kissing her before getting off the bed and groaning as his muscles still ached.  
Nikki blinked and watched him pick up her discarded lingerie, blushing as he looked at the panties.  
"Where're you going?" She wondered curiously, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching as he pulled the boxers back on, tossing her the discarded tank top he'd gotten from Tsume.

"As tempting as the idea of staying in bed with you all day is, it's kind of hard to keep from letting you hear my stomach growl." He explained to her as she hopped off the bed to throw the tank top on.

She felt a sweatdrop form on the side of her temple before she sighed quietly and deduced that he was right in saying food was a necessity, going to her dresser and pulling a fresh pair of panties out before trotting to the bathroom.

**:::::::::::  
NIKKI:  
:::::::::::**

She heard him turn the TV on in the living room as she hunted for the syrup.

"Geez, where the hell does he keep that damn syrup? Stupid jackass." She growled to herself, slamming the top cabinet door shut and turning to hunt through the refrigerator again.

"I'd hope you weren't insulting me, love." His familiar voice perked her ears and made her look over her shoulder to see him sitting at the counter's bar, a curious look adorning his handsome face.

Nikki rolled her eyes and smirked.  
"No, it'd be a poor way of repaying you for fucking the brains out of me last night." She said teasingly, turning back to hunting through the refrigerator.

Kiba smirked back, straightening from his perch to help her, opening the top cabinet over the unplugged toaster and finding the syrup, pulling it down.

"That's true, it would." He mused, holding the bottle up for her to see as she turned to look at him.  
She pouted and snatched the bottle, placing it on the countertop.  
"It'd mean I'd have to punish you for being ungrateful." He said slyly, smirking at her slightly annoyed expression.

Nikki scoffed and grinned at him, standing her full height of 5'1". "Oh would you now?" She purred, coming closer to him as he welcomed her approach by grabbing hold of her ribs.  
"Yeah." Kiba grinned back, noting that she hadn't changed much after they'd gotten up, seeing she only put a bra on underneath the tank top.

She smirked and kissed him softly, slipping free of his grip to tend to the waffles. "The food will get cold if you consider trying to fuck me right now." She noted to him.  
He made a face at her too-correct words, nodding. "Yeah, guess you've got a point." He muttered, kissing her and retreating to the living room.

Nikki stared after him and sighed quietly, returning to fix up their breakfast.

* * *

**review please! thanks~ **


End file.
